


If Only

by felixzwriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixzwriting/pseuds/felixzwriting
Summary: Daisuke Nakamura’s life changes when he finds out what his dad truly does for a living and when his little brother is diagnosed with cancer.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	If Only

**Chapter One**

** _Angel With A Shotgun_ **

_February 14th, 2002_

_Nakamura Household’s Annual Valentine’s Day Party_

Fingers pressing gently against the keys, a soft melody rising above the loud chatters in the room. One by one the voices stopped, gentle smiles adorned the plastic, lying faces of each elite in the room. One couple in the back didn’t smile, barely acknowledging the small boy, probably 10, playing the piano in the center of the room. Two kids surrounded the older boy, looking up at him as if he were the best thing in the world. Nothing seemed to matter to the boy. He wasn’t affected by the stares of the older couple or by the way the kids were grabbing at his shirt. Just him and the melody. No one was truly prepared for the ten year old to start singing, or for his voice to actually sound beautiful, but when he did, the room was stunned. Except, of course, the angry couple marching towards him.

”Daisuke Nakamura,” growled out the tall male. “Yes papa?” The small boy had asked, flinching back away from the voice that held within it pure hatred. “We told you and your siblings to stay in your room, didn’t we?” stated the tight-lipped woman, glaring down at her son who now stared at the piano keys. Tears welled up in his chocolate brown eyes, a pout forming on his lips. “Yes momma, you did. I just thought-“ He was cut off by a harsh noise, something akin to a thud. The front door had been thrown open and four men stood, but it was the child that caught the ten year old’s attention. The child behind the four. He was holding a bloodied knife.

Everything happened then. A loud gunshot echoed through the room, striking their mother. “M....” a loud sob bubbled out of Daisuke’s mouth, blood spattering along the white piano keys, and over himself. Another shot rang, striking the small girl that had begun to turn to Daisuke. “Mira!” cried Daisuke, gaining more blood on his shirt. Daisuke latched onto his younger brother, running towards the stairs. “Mr. Nakamura, you owe us money, and we’ll get it. No matter who we have to kill.” 

*******

*******

_February 14th, 2003_

_Graveyard_

It had been a year since the deaths of two of the most important people in Daisuke’s life. He couldn’t remember what had happened after both shots had struck his mother and sister. The way their eyes were wide in shock. The memories were so hard for him, he was thankful his brother had been too young to remember. He couldn’t fathom what had been going on in his father’s head this past year, but Daisuke had been taking self-defense classes, even learning how to use a gun in case the time came. But now, they all sat in front of two graves. The first one read, ‘Chaeryoung Nakamura’ followed by her birth year and death date. His hands shook as he set her favorite flowers in front of the grave, finally breaking out into sobs when he looked to his little sister’s grave. ’Mira Nakamura,’ it read. “She didn’t deserve this, papa!” He cried out, unable to control his soft sobs. Maybe, just maybe, this was the day he should’ve realized that his father just didn’t give a damn. 

“Hm.” was the only response that came. Even for many years to come, there was not much his father would say besides scream at him that he did something wrong. That he couldn’t do anything right. And one day, Daisuke began to believe him. There wasn’t anything else he could do. His father, the person supposed to protect him, had to be telling the truth...right? He couldn’t keep himself from falling into an endless cycle of self-loathing. 


End file.
